Noob Saibot
Noob Saibot (also know as Bi-Han as a Undead Wraith) is a character from the fighting game series Mortal Kombat. Wiki Match-Ups * Akuma VS Noob Saibot Possible Opponents * Akuma History Noob Saibot first began as a hidden character who came to being within the sequel to Mortal Kombat as he will only appear to challenge the player should the player oneself fulfill special requirements in order to fight him. Bi-Han embraced his undead existence thus allowing himself to become an Incarnation of Evil which forced him to give up all forms of compassion he had towards all mortal beings, which includes his own brother Kuai Liang. Information Background * Real Name: Bi-Han * Age: 32 (at Death) * Species: Wraith (formally a Half Human/Half Cryomancer) * Nationality: Chinese American * Height: 6'2" * Weight: 210 lbs Equipment * Scythe (Mortal Kombat 4/Gold) * Ninja Swords (Mortal Kombat Tournament Edition) * Shurikens (Mortal Kombat Deception/Armageddon) * Troll Hammer (Mortal Kombat Armageddon) * Noob Shotgun (The Grid) * Boosted Healer: Completely restores the health of Noob Saibot. * Dit Dow Formula: This formula simply reduces the damage Noob Saibot originally takes. * Eye of Invisibility: This allows Noob Saibot to phase out of existence for 15 seconds. * Herbal Healer: This allows Noob Saibot to regain at least up to 50% of his original Health. * Shield of Invincibility: This allows Noob Saibot to be immune to all known attacks for a 20 second duration period. * Urn of Strength: This will further boost Noob Saibot's overall strength. * Urn of Vitality: This will completely replenish Noob Saibot's overall health and his mana. Abilities (Moveset) * Freeze: Noob Saibot can throw a ice ball that can freeze a single opponent in place. Bi-Han can also use an upgraded version of this movie (called the Deep Freeze) which allows him to cause his opponent to be frozen solid to the point where he can shatter such opponent instantly. * Lin Kuei Slide: Noob Saibot can slide across the floor and knock his opponent off one's own feet. Bi-Han can also use the upgraded version (Super Lin Kuei Slide) which allows him to slide at a great distance. * Ground Freeze: Noob Saibot can use his freeze ability to freeze the floor, causing anyone to whoever steps on it to slip all over the place, allowing Bi-Han to score a free hit if not a free combo attempt. * Air Freeze: Noob Saibot can jump and freeze his opponent while airborne. * Diagonal Freeze: Noob Saibot can freeze his opponent if they are ever airborne for any reason. * Ice Clone: Noob Saibot can create a statue of himself anywhere he chooses, whoever touches the ice clone for any reason (unless the opponent is specifically immune to being frozen solid) is frozen solid. * Freeze on Contact: Noob Saibot can cause a little jog on himself, whoever touches Sub-Zero while in this state will be frozen solid upon contact. * Polar Blast: Noob Saibot is capable of freezing the air all around him by channeling all of his ice power into one destructive blast of ice para-elemental damage. * Ghost Ball: Noob Saibot can throw a Ghost Ball at his opponent which prevents his opponent from using any spells, abilities in addition to preventing his opponent from blocking blows as well as parrying blows which allows Bi-Han to score free hits. * Hidden Claw: Noob Saibot can throw a hidden claw in a similar manner as Scorpion can throw his Kunai Spear, which causes him to drag his opponent close to him thus allowing Bi-Han to perform a free hit or a free combo. * Confusing Teleport: Noob Saibot can teleport from behind his opponent and punches his opponent from behind. * Jump Attack: Noob Saibot he can grapple his opponent while air-born and performs a throw attack. * Slide Tackle: Noob Saibot he can perform a scissor kick and slam his opponent on the ground. * Teleport Slam: Noob Saibot he can disappear and then reappear behind his opponent as he grabs his opponent then slams such individual on the ground. An enhanced version is Teleport Smash, where Noob Saibot can drag his opponent through the ground two additional times via portal. * Shadow Throw: Noob Saibot he can send a shadow construct version of himself that will grab his opponent and throw such individual in the air. * Teleport Attacks: Noob Saibot he can teleport to his opponent with the intent to attack his chosen opponent. This ability is similar to Teleport Slam with the only expectation is that he doesn't slam his opponent. * Blue Fireball: Noob Saibot he can throw a bluish-whitish fireball at his target. * Shadow Slide: Noob Saibot he can send out his shadow to perform a slide attack which then causes his opponent to trip. The upgraded version called Saibot Slide allows Noob Saibot to send out his shadow to cause his opponent to completely flip over the shadow onto their back. * Air Fireball: Noob Saibot he can shoot a fireball in midair. * Darkness: Noob Saibot he can summon darkness to disappear and reappear at will. * Black Hole: Noob Saibot he can shoot a dark portal in the air which then lands on the ground behind his opponent. Furthermore, he can also make it appear in front or landing right at his opponent. If such opponent ever falls into or gets knocked into a black hole, such opponent will fall from the sky above Noob Saibot and receive damage from the drop. * Shadow Charge: Noob Saibot can send out a Shadow with the intent to tackle his foe. Further more, his upgraded version called Saibot Charge causes Noob Saibot to send out a Shadow to punch his opponent in the face before disintegrating. * Shadow Upknee: Noob Saibot can send out a Shadow in the air which kicks his opponent away from him. Further more, his upgraded version called Saibot Upknee deals more damage and sends his opponent back away further. * X-Ray Move - Together Again: Noob Saibot first calls his shadow to appear from behind his opponent and grab them. Noob then punches the foe in the face, breaking the whole skull, the shadow then breaks their spine, heart and ribs by kneeing them in the lower back. Noob then kicks the opponent in the stomach, causing them to vomit on his leg. * Suction (The Grid): Noob Saibot can suck near-by victims right to him, provided that said individuals aren't able to escape or aren't durable enough (for the purpose of versus debating) are instantly killed. Fatalities * Spine Rip: Noob Saibot can perform a spine rip on his opponent allowing him to remove his opponent's head off with his bear hand with the spine showing. * Ice Stalagmite: '''Noob Saibot can uppercut his opponent and freezes the ground immediately to form a Ice Stalagmite hence the name of the fatality thus causing his opponent to be impaled upon impact. * '''Teleport Slams: Noob Saibot will teleport and repetitively slam his opponent on the ground until his opponent explodes into pieces. * Shadow Spin: Noob Saibot will lift his arm up to summon a spinning cloud identical to the one that surrounds an opponent affected by his attack-disabling projectile. It drops onto the opponent as the opponent oneself is lifted up into the air and spins the individual's body until the body explodes into body parts and bones. * Torso Rip: Noob Saibot can grab his opponent around the torso and rips it off in the most manliest ways imaginable then throws his opponent's torso on the ground. * Torso Kick: Noob Saibot can kick his opponent's torso off with a powerful kick. * Ice Shatter: Noob Saibot can deep freeze his opponent outright and shatter his opponent with a single uppercut afterwords. * Shuriken Barrage: Noob Saibot will take out a deck of shurikens and throws around eight of it to the opponent then throws all the shurikens on his hand, which makes the opponent fall on the ground, dead. * Make a Wish: Noob Saibot summons his shadow clone as both will grab onto his opponent's legs.This causes Noob Saibot and his shadow clone to pull his opponent apart until the opponent is ripped in half, thus showing both holding up each halves of the victim. * As One: Noob creates a portal below the opponent, and his shadow clone comes out and grabs his/her torso. When the opponent's legs are through the portal, Noob closes it, crushing the midsection, and leaving the victim crawling on the floor to bleed to death. Feats & Stats * Can cause the Earth God to move back two steps after jump kicking it (Striking Strength Feat) ** By simply punching and kicking the Earth God can he stun it for a beef moment (Striking Strength Feat) * Can knock the statue of Shinnok with a single kick by using an Urn of Strength, which boosted his strength to supermortal levels (Strength Feat) * Can climb a rope with just both his arms at ease and doesn't suffer any signs of fatigue, even while climbing up a long distance while doing so (Strength) ** Furthermore, Bi-Han is even capable of jumping on a rope with both his hands and can catch the rope multiple times without suffering any signs of fatigue whatsoever (Strength) * Can rip full grown people in half with his clones as part of a fatality (Lifting Strength Feat) ** In the original timeline, Noob Saibot can kick a person's body in pieces leaving only the toros and other remains as part of a fatality (Bludgeoning Striking Strength Feat) * Can shatter a steel anvil in the first Mortal Kombat Tournament with enough Ki focus on a single strike (Bludgeoning Striking Strength Feat) ** With valid scaling, Noob Saibot as the original Sub-Zero is capable of shattering a large brick of diamond with enough Ki focus as seen in the first Mortal Kombat game when playing enough two player versus match-ups (Bludgeoning Strength Scaling) * In Mortal Kombat 9's Test Your Might game, Noob Saibot was seen shattering amber with enough Ki focus on a single strike (Bludgeoning Strength Feat) * Can toss foes over his shoulders with ease (Lifting Strength Feat) * Upon freezing his opponent twice, he can instantly shatter the individual to pieces (Strength Feat) * Can easily evade traps that can otherwise kill in a single hit in Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub Zero (Initiative Speed Feat) * Can evade water jets fired from the Water Elemental God. Which in comparison, the most powerful water jet cutter in the world to date can move at mach 5 speeds (Initiative Speed Feat) * Can keep up the elemental deities such as Fujin, who are proven to be massive hypersonic while restricted (Initiative Speed Feat) * Can keep up with monks who can phase themselves out of existence where they will try to blitz him like complete speeders (Initiative Speed Feat) * Can make his sliding ability go even faster with a good running start which leaves after images upon doing so, skip to 5:36 (Mobility Speed Feat) * If The Grid is taken into account, Noob Saibot has evaded laser shots from laser canons that are capable of firing instantly while participating in The Grid (Initiative Speed Feat) * Was able to quickly run to safety before a door opens up with water rushing out (Mobility Speed Feat) * Can withstand being bitten by a Fire-Breathing Dinosaur-like Demon (Piercing Durability Feat) * Can withstand being grabbed by a very strong monk where he will smack Bi-Han as he gets knocked from a distance (Bludgeoning Durability Resilience Feat) * Can withstand being impaled by a bar of spikes that turn and can still stand up afterwords (Piercing Durability Resilience Feat) * Can withstand the cutting of the high speed of a large saw blade and still remain in one piece (Slashing Durability Resilience Feat) * Can withstand the barrage of bullets from a giant machine gun and can get back up as if nothing happened (Piercing Durability Resilience Feat) * Can withstand the small swinging blades that can otherwise decapitate a mortal being easily (Slashing Durability Resilience Feat) * Survived the Soulnado (Durability Resilience Feat) * Took hits from the Earth Elemental God, who can utterly slam Bi-Han right on the ground and cause the ground to shake while doing so. He can even cause rocks to fall upon slamming his foot on the floor (Impact Durability Resilience Feat) * Took hits from the Water Elemental God, who can shoot Bi-Han with water jets which should be a lot more capable of being effective weapons then real life water jet cutters as said cutters would be rather ineffective to even be considered a weapon! (Slashing Durability Resilience Feat) Skills & Experiences * Appeared and participated in The Grid among with Scorpion and Sub-Zero (Combat Experiences) * Can catch the rope with his bear hands even while being knocked off the edge (Rope Skill) * Capable of jumping on swinging ledges (Rope Skill) * Capable of throwing his ice projectiles while on a rope with both hands and doesn't even pose the risk of falling down while doing so (Rope Skill) * Defeats Fujin, the Wind God after he tries (and fails) to suck Bi-Han into a tornado thus exploding in the process (Combat Experiences) * Defeats the Earth God and collects the three icons that represent The Element of Earth (Combat Experiences) * Defeats the Water God and collects the three icons that represent The Element of Water (Combat Experiences) * Defeats the Fire God and collects the three icons that represent The Element of Fire (Combat Experiences) * Defeats the Prison Keeper in Prison of Souls (Combat Experiences) * Defeats a Fire-Breathing Dinosaur-like Demon with a Warrior Riding it (Combat Experiences) * Defeats all of Quan-Chi's Fortress Girl Assassins (Combat Experiences) * Made his move on Goro as the latter didn't notice the former which resulted in a savage fight to the point where Noob Saibot gained the upper hand, thus mortally wounding the Shokan Prince back in the original timeline (Combat Experiences) * Managed to overpower Quan-Chi, as Sareena scored the uppercutting blow right at the last moment (Combat Experiences) * Manages to steal Shinnok's Amulet and defeats his demon form by spamming his Polar Blast ability while having a stash of Urn of Vitalities like the total N00bie he is, to the point where the latter lost his balance and fell off the edge, even through Shinnok still lived (Combat Experiences) * With his first encounter with Scorpion while he was human, Bi-Han managed to defeat him and tour his head with the spine showing as seen in Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero (Combat Experiences) ** Even with his newfound powers as an Undead Wraith, Bi-Han defeats Scorpion again while in The NetherRealm's Prison of Souls (Combat Experiences) *While he was under Shao Kahn's orders in the original timeline, Noob Saibot managed to slay a number of would-be leaders who opposed the Emperor of Outworld (Combat Experiences) Resistances & Immunities * Can resist being set on fire with a flame thrower as well as being set on fire by the Fire Elemental God upon being grappled (Resistance) * Can resist being electrocuted by eels, who are capable of generating up to 800 volts of electricity (Resistance) Faults & Weaknesses * As the first Sub-Zero during the events of the first Mortal Kombat tournament within the original and altered timelines respectfully, Bi-Han was ultimately defeated and incinerated by Scorpion in The NetherRealm (Fault) * Was defeated by Kung Lao, save for the fact he managed to get away. * Was defeated by Kabal. * Fought against his own brother and lost to him. Videos 25 Facts About Noob Saibot From Mortal Kombat That You Probably Didn't Know! (Elder Sub-Zero) MK11 History Of Noob Saibot Mortal Kombat X The Grid - Hidden Character Demonstration (11 13) Noob Saibot Gallery Mortal Kombat - Noob Saibot as he appears in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 by John Tobias.png|Noob Saibot as he appears in Mortal Kombat 3 by John Tobias Mortal Kombat - Noob Saibot as Sub-Zero as seen in Mortal Kombat Mythologies Sub-Zero.png|Noob Saibot as Sub-Zero as seen in Mortal Kombat Mythologies Sub-Zero Mortal Kombat - Noob Saibot's Concept Art for the MK Trilogy Version.png|Noob Saibot's Concept Art for the MK Trilogy Version Mortal Kombat - Noob Saibot tries to calm Baraka to join in the rescue of the baby Tartaka.png|Noob Saibot tries to calm Baraka to join in the rescue of the baby Tartaka Trivia * Noob Saibot first came to being within the 1990s era, in his case being 1992 when he was first introduced as Sub-Zero and 1994 when he reappeared as Noob Saibot. * Noob Saibot among with Jade, Reptile and Smoke first began as hidden characters in the Mortal Kombat franchise. * Noob Saibot is a wordplay on the names by the two Mortal Kombat creators Ed Boon (Noob) (Noobde on Twitter) and John Tobias (Saibot). * Despite the fact Bi-Han is a Ninja, he doesn't like being called one as seen in Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero. * To battle Noob Saibot in Mortal Kombat II, the player must obtain a 50 winning streak in order to fight him. * Whenever Noob Saibot wins against the player as seen in the arcade version of Mortal Kombat 2, Shao Kahn mentions "Feel the power of" which then gets cut off as Dan Forden mentions "TOASTY!" * Whenever the player wins as Noob Saibot in the arcade version of Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, Shao Kahn mentions "Its official, you suck!" * Noob Saibot is a t0tal N00bie wielding a Troll Hammer with the abs0lute intent t0 tr0ll pe0ple ar0und and turn pe0ple's faces int0 that of an Internet Tr0ll Face by whacking his 0pp0nents with the Legendary Troll Hammer and telling them *You mad bro? You mad bro?!?*. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Villains Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Undead Category:Martial Artist Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Cold Manipulators Category:1990s Category:Warner Bros. Category:Ninja Category:Curse Bearers Category:Power Nullifiers Category:True Evil Category:Hammer Wielders Category:Duplicators Category:Sword Wielders Category:Scythe Wielders Category:Shotgun Wielders